Rin x Haru friends to boyfriends
by Ship the best
Summary: This is Rin x Haru its about how they start as good friends but turn into so much more. I do not own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the first time I have ever made anything like this so hope you like.

This is Rin x Haru leave a comment good or bad don't care the bad ones tell me what I need to improve and the good ones tell me that I'm doing ok so far.

* * *

One rainy night at school in Rans shared room. Rin siting in bed looking at the rain only to have Nitori come in and say with pleading eyes "Rinnnn come out with me and everyone please". With those words, Rin looked away and said with a gentle voice "I don't want to so go have fun". Nitori looks at him with confusion and said with curiosity "did you fight with Haru again". At those words, Rin started to choke on air, with that he said in a mad tone "WE DID NOT FIGHT IT WAS A… NEW THING… WE STARTED! After that he looked at Nitori and then Nitori burst out laughing and tried to talk "I…hahaha…oh my gosh…hahah… no… hahahahaha… I'm sorry…hahah… it's just that was the WORST EXSUSE EVER… hahaha…. Ok ok I'm done". After that he looked at Rin who was blushing and was moping.

(N stands for Nitori) N:look I am sorry I just… ok let's go

Nitori took Rin's hand grabbed an umbrella and they both caught up to everyone

(R stands for Rin) R "H-hey I n-never agreed to go I said no"

(S stands for Sousuke) S "calm down its only a trip to the movie"

R "I DON'T CARE I SAID I DID NOT WANT TO GO"

* * *

With Haru

(H stands for Haru) in thoughts H (I wonder what I should do right now… maybe swim) "Rin"

(NA stands for Nagisa) NA "Haru why are you always saying" trying to be Haru "Rin"

As Haru sat by the table blushing all Nagisa could do was laugh at him

NA "Haru omg what the heck you never told me you like Rin in that way"

Outside the window stands the group of boys Nitori, Rin, and Sousuke on their way to the movie not noticing the two in the house until Nagisa yells out the window in a panicked voice

NA "RIN HURRY ITS HARU"

R "W-WHAT… WHAT HAPPENED TO HARU"

As the boy dashes inside Nagisa falls to the ground from laughing so hard when the other boys walk in only to see Nagisa on the ground laughing his ass off

R "where is Haru" he said in a pissed voice

NA "upstairs in his room"

As Rin walks up the steps when he hears the three boys downstairs start laughing their butts off

R "SHUT UP DOWN THERE"

NA, N, and S "sorry not sorry"

As Rin walked to Haru's room he was thinking about what if Haru was changing his face began to grow hotter when he got to Haru's room he knocked

R "Haru you in there I need to talk to you"

H "go away"

R starting to get pissed "I SAIAD I NEED TO TALK TO YOU SO GET OUT HERE OR I WILL COME IN"

Then to door swung open and Rin looked inside to see Haru with a deep red face, covered with a sheet

H "what do you want"

R "what's wrong with you first you ignore me then you get Nagisa to call me in and make me worry about you because he sounded alarmed…. why don't you tell me what's wrong"?

H "…"

R "TELL me WHAT I DID WRONG"

H "y-you did not do anything wrong it's just…'"

As Haru got a brighter red Rin noticed and turned and was a deep red as well

R "its fine if you don't want to tell me but you can talk to me whenever you need to"

Rin starts to walk away then gets grabbed by the wrist and before he knows it he is stuck in a tight embrace

R "h-h-Haru!"

As Rin's face grew even brighter so did Haru's stuck there the two boys just held each other UNTILL

NA "OMG JUST KISS"

The two boys jumped back from one other and blushed even harder

N "no fun ok well we are going to leave now Rin stay here with Haru and work things out ok?"

R "f-fine"

As everyone left only the two boys remained

H "r-Rin"

R "yea"

H "I need to tell you something"

R "ok what is it?"  
then Haru ran into his room sat down on the bed and called for Rin

H "Rin come sit down"

R "umm ok?"

Rin sat next to Haru

* * *

Sorry that's the end I will make another soon I hope you like it and its not to much of a cliffhanger for you all well see you next time

XP


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys welcome back I don't know if this is going to be good for some because I have ideas but they are like super bad if you know what I mean by bad so I have to try to be pure for at least 2 or 3 chapters tell me what you think good or bad I don't care I just want to know what you think ok here goes

* * *

R "!?"

In Rin's toughts "what is this warm feeling"

As Rin opens his eyes he sees Haru right in front of him and their lips touching then his face turns as red as an apple

H "I-I-I'm sorry"

R "for?"

H "kissing you"

R "i-it's ok"

H "!?"

Still very close Rin closes the gap between them kissing him deeply after a few seconds Haru realizes that Rin closed the gap and he starts to return the kiss. After a few minutes, they parted lips to breath.

R "I'm sorry"

H "for?"

R "see what I mean if I did not want to kiss you I would have slapped you so you did not have to say sorry"

H "oh ok"

R "H-Haru?"

H "umm"

R "I…I love you"  
H "I love you to

As they sit there for a few seconds they just keep getting hotter on the face Haru looks over to see Rin just as red as he is THEN THEY BARGE IN…

NA "FINALY"

N "I would say

Then Haru stood up then slapped the two

H "I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD WANT ME TO WALK IN ON YOU AND REA WOULD YOU NAGISA"

NA "no"

H "and I don't think you want me to walk in on you and Momotaro would you AI"

N "no"

S "I told you two not to barge in"

Then Haru turned around and sat next to Rin

H "what do you want"

NA "we just came to see you two because we set you up to get you to work things out so that you would stop moping because you are not together so now your dating so now we don't have to worry"

Then both boys on the bed look at each other and blush hard

H "d-don't jump to conclusions" he said in a low voice

NA "so you're not together" he said in a sad voice

R "we don't have to tell you that"

NA "whaaaaaaaa whyyyyy your soooo mean"

H "we don't want to tell you, you will be on top us all day about it"

N "so you are dating"

Then Haru looks back at Rin and blushes

H "yea we are but if I hear you tell anyone I will hit you over the head"

NA "nervous laugh ok "

H "now get out"  
N "ok"

S "don't make a mess but have fun bye"

R "why you"

After they leave

R "gosh what's their problem"

* * *

Ok that's that's the end I hope you liked it and make sure you wait for the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Hey welcome to chapter three of from friends to boyfriends I hope you have liked this so far

* * *

H "I don't know"

R "well whatever"

Then Rin gets up and grabs Haru pulling him into a kiss a deep and rough kiss then Haru noticed that Rin is a lip biter because he was nibbling on Haru's bottom lip making him more attractive to Haru, then their lips part.

H "when did you become so needy" he said while breathing heavy

R "I'm not needy" he said as he is pouting

Then Haru starts to laugh a little then pulls Rin back into a deep and powerful kiss, then Haru moves from his lips to Rin's neck because he knows Rin's neck is super sensitive.

R "umm H-Haru"

As he stays kissing Rin's neck all Rin could do was squirm then Haru push the two on the bed with him on top of Rin when Rin looks up he sees a devilish look on Haru's face

R "H-Haru!?"

H "mum?"

R "what are you doing"

H "oh me nothing"

R "sure"

H "what do you want me to move?"

Then Haru moves his leg up (the leg that's between Rin's)

R "ha H-Haru!"

H "what?" he said with a evil look

Then Haru moves the leg up more hitting Rin's crock

R "d-don't do that"

H "why not"

with that he leaned over Rin to kiss him making his leg rub Rin, catching Rin's lips with own moving his leg up and down all Rin could do was moan into Haru's mouth

R "ummmm"

Then Haru unbuttons Rin's shirt

R "umm H-Haru"

H "what"

R "you look evil right now you know that right"

H "whatever"

Then he takes off Rin's shirt then his own, going back into a deep kiss. Haru then moves one of his hands to Rin's nipple to mess with it as he rubs his leg against Rin's hard cock

R "um ah"

Then

H "ah"  
R "the tables have turned"

Haru realized that the tables did turn because Rin was on top of Haru

R "my turn"

H "ok then"

Then what Haru did not know was what Rin was planning just then when Haru was staring off into space Rin snapped him back by grabbing his pants and pulling them down.

R "don't space out on me or I take off the rest"

H "your mean" he said while pouting

R "I know but I will get worse"

H "what do you mea - "

He gets cut off by the feeling of Rin's hand grabbing his dick and underwear

R "get what I mean now"

H "yea ah"

R "Now be a good boy a make sure you're not too loud"

Then Rin starts to move his hand around and Haru just keeps getting louder

R "I told you not to loud"

Then Rin hovers over Haru and kisses his so he quiets down still moving his hand around Haru just keeps moaning

R "look at you, you have feelings your always so closed but now you aren't uh?"

H "look who's talkin- ah"

R "I know but your more closed"

H "still at least I'm not being mea- ah"

R "I'm not mean just teaching you who the boss is"

H "sure"

Then Rin kisses Haru

R "!"

Haru pulls Rin's pants down pulling Rin's hand away from him and flipping the two again

H "who's the boss"

R "both of us" he says with a smirk

H "sure"

Then he pulls Rin's pants and underwear and tosses them to the side then taking off his underwear tossing them to the side then rubbing their dicks together in a motion from side to side then circles making both boys moan then leaning back into a kiss.

R "gosh your way of teasing is so bad ?"

H "I learned from you"

R "oh my gosh your cheesy"

H "I know but you love me"

R "yup"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it sorry if you don't


	4. Chapter 4

Hey welcome back I know I was not very pure in the last one but I'm sorry

* * *

The next morning

R "(yawn) Haru HARU"

H "what?"

R "we have to meet everyone remember we are going out for the day with everyone"

H "CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT"

R "put some clothes on"

H "here put this on"

R "ok"

After getting dressed they met everyone at the beach

S "what took so long"

NA "Rin why are you wearing Haru's clothes?"

R "because I want to"

NA "so you spent the night over at Haru's"

Then Haru walks over and hits Nagisa

NA "HEY"  
H "I told you not to bring it up"

NA "I know you spent the night"

R "who cares"

NA "so I was right. Did you have fun ?.

H "I said drop it"

NA "why?... we are only talking"

(RE stands for Rei) RE "Nagisa!"

NA "yes?"

RE "stop it they don't go in our love life so don't go in theirs"

NA "yes sorry Rin AND Haru"

(MO stands for Momotaro) MO "just stop with all this love junk"

N "come on you know you love me so you have love"  
(MA stands for Makoto) MA "haha gosh why are you so hooked on love I love someone but still I don't go around and say it to everyone I know"

NA, N, H, R, RE, and MO "WHAT WHO?!"

MA "ha should have shut up"

S "ok call your selves your all like a bunch of girls who are out to hunt the person there love of their life, loves gosh"

NA "oh I get it you're the one he loves"

N "makes since you're the only two that aren't dating within this group"

H "LEAVE THE TWO OF THEM ALONE GOSH"

R "we respect your privacy both of yours"

NA "sorry Mako and Sousuke

MA "it's fine just stay out of my love life and his"

NA "OK"

When they finish talking they all sit on the beach and lay out towels after that they all go swimming only Mako and Sousuke stayed on the beach

MA "haha I guess they are interested in our lives "

S "you mean love lives"

MA "are you not going to swim?"

S "I could ask you the same thing"

MA "I guess I will, but looks like they swam pretty far"

S "isn't that a good thing?"

MA "I guess"

S "it just means they will leave us alone"

MA "yea"

Then Mako stands up and puts a hand out to Sousuke as they both stood up Mako placed a soft kiss on Sousuke's lips

MA "let's go"

S "sure"

After swimming for hours they get out to have lunch

NA "hey Mako"

MA "um?"

NA "I saw you kiss hehe"

MA "you were seeing things"

Mako's face stars to grow red

N "you sure I saw it to"  
H "it was out in plain sight who wouldn't see it"

MA "your all seeing things"  
S "ahh just tell them"

MA "FINE"

MA "we are dating so what'

R "leave them be there just like us they are a couple "

H "don't go snooping in their life"

* * *

THAT'S THE END hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back hope you like

* * *

N "ok ok sorry"  
RE " hey me and nagisa are going to go ok bye"

NA "bye"

Nagisa and Rei leave and go home

N "yea me and Momo will go to"

Mo "ok bye"

Momo and Nitori leave

M "bye"

S "see you later"

Sousuke and moko leave

R "looks like its me you and the water"

H "yea lets go swimming"

Rin and Haru jump in the water and swim around

At home with rin and haru

H " I had fun"

R "me too (evil smile)"

H "ok night Rin"  
R "oh come on you shuld stay up with me"

H "why"

R "to have "FUN" you know"

H "not tonight"  
R "why"  
H "im tired you kept me up last night"

R "fine (down face)"

H "don't give me that face"  
Haru stands up and pushes Rin down a kisses him deeply

R "you shouldn't tease"

H "already did"

That night Haru went to bed and Rin pouted then went to bed

* * *

Sorry guys but that's it if you wanted naughty sorry but im pure kinda


	6. Chapter 6

Ok welcome back I hope you enjoy I'm not pure and not going to be so lemon YOU HAVE BEED WARNED

* * *

That night Haru went to bed and Rin pouted then went to bed at 6:00am

R: Haru HARU

H: um

R: wake up

H: why

R: did you lock the door last night

H: (sits up fast) I thought you did

R: well I think someone came in

H: why do you say that

(both hear a loud bang)

R: that's why

Rin and Haru walk down the stairs after checking the 2nd floor then

?: so you woke up now (holds up a gun)

H: (pulls out a very long chain)

?:what's that going to do

H: want to find out (starts walking closer to him)

R: H-Haru?

H: go to the room

R: ok

?: (shoots are Haru)

H: (twists chain very fast catches the bullet) got to be faster

?: what the hell are you

H: your nightmare

?: (drops gun and runs far away)

H: fuck you never come back (wipes the blood from his arm)

R: Haru are you ok

H: yea I'm fine but he will never come back now

R: where the hell did you learn to stop a bullet

H: it was my chain (rolls chain up and Rin and Haru walk to the bedroom)

R: that WAS FUCKING AWSOME

H: (nervous laugh) (puts chain in the draw)

R: ok I will go lock the door stay here

H: ok

R: (goes and locks all the doors) (evil grin) (goes back into the room)

H: can we go back to bed

R: sure

The both lay in bed then

H: HA

R: what

H: don't do that

R: what (moves a little)

H: AH that

R: you mean move my leg (moves leg more)  
H: AH its not funny

R: ha-ha it is to me the way you react (moves leg up words Haru's crotch)

H: ah! don't do that (bits lip)

R: don't bit your lip I want to hear you (captures Haru's lips with his)

H: umm

R: (moves all the way up)

H: a-ah

R: (counties to kiss Haru hard and demanding)

H: (breaks their lips)

R: (says in a teasing voice) you're getting hard

H: who's fault do you think that is

R: mine

H: yup

(Rin continues to move his leg and kiss Haru)

R: (pulls down Haru's pants and underwear)

H: no don't do that

R: why not I want to go all the way this time

H: ah alright

R: YES (with that he grabs Haru's hard dick and strokes it)

H: ah umm (bits lip)

R: I told you not to bite your lip (kisses Haru hard and deep and continues to pump his dick)

H: ah ah ah r-Rin

R: (stops kissing Haru and takes off Haru's shirt then his own)

H: ah ah

R: (starts to suck on Haru's nipple and continues to stroke his dick)

H: ah (starts to squirm)

R: what you told me we could go all the way

H: ah I-I can't take this

R: then let me relieve you (moves his mouth to Haru's dick)

H: ah don't

R: (starts to lick his dick)

H: ah ah R-Rin

R: (starts to suck his dick)

H: AH AH AH

R: (moves faster)

H: AH AH AH n-no

R: (slows down and puts his dick in as far as it will go)

H: AH AH

R: (thinks: wow he is very sensitive I wonder evil smirk)

H: ah ah

R: (Rin pulls away and takes off this pants and underwear)

H: R-Rin?

R: stay there

H: o-ok

R: (grabs lube and 2 condom)

H: ?

R: (grabs Haru and flips him on his stomach and pulls Haru's hips up)

H: what are you doing

R: you will see (puts the lube on)

H: AH what is that

R: lube (puts a condom on his fingers and puts in 1 finger)

H: ah don't do that

R: (moves his finger and then puts in another one)

H: AH (starts moaning)

R: wow you are very sensitive

H: well yea I don't touch down there anywhere you're the first person to touch anything

R: wow

H: don't tell me you have done this before

R: yea right

H: so this is your first time

R: yup (starts moving then puts third finger in)

H: AH then ah how are you ah so good at this ah

R: I don't know (pulls fingers out and puts condom on his dick)

H: no don't you dare

R: (puts his dick at Haru's hole then slides it in slowly)

H: ah ah

R: ah (pushes it in more)

H: no Ah it's too much

R: ah does it hurt

H: no BUT It feels really good

R: it's going to its our first time (pushes it in the rest of the way)

H: ah (thinks he's getting bigger and hard inside of me its feels so good)

R: ah ok im going to move now

H: ok

R: (pulls out then pushes back in)

H: (starts moaning loud) ah AH

R: ah (starts moving faster)

H: ah AH AH

R: ah

After 5 minutes

H: ah I'm going to cum

R; so am I

As they both feel the climax being released the lay in bed hand in hand

H: I'm glad I agreed to this

R: me too

* * *

After that they took a shower got dressed cleaned the bed and cloths and sat down for breakfast

That's the end sorry but I had to I have been thinking of just giving up being pure so I could just do this and I gave up because I am the most unpure person ever


End file.
